


Dawn of a Prophecy

by El_anxx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_anxx/pseuds/El_anxx
Summary: Oliver Carter has been accepted into Zevron, a school filled with wonderful creatures and high-class wizards. However, there is a challenge for him.He is the only human.Being the only human is not easy, especially in a magical school. But his secret turns out to be a part of something bigger.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny day back in the City of Queto. The birds are happily chirping, greeting the spring wind carrying the scent of flowers and fresh morning dew. The wonderful scent wakes up Oliver Carter, an 18 year old student.

Oliver gets up from his bed, opening the window to let sunlight in, along with the soft breeze. He continued to take a small watering can and water the pot of Lavenders near the window.

Time had passed, Oliver had finished getting dressed, right after his mother calls him down for breakfast.

"Hello Oli! I thought you were not going to have breakfast today!"

"I would never skip breakfast, you know that right?"

"Sometimes you just forget the simplest of things."

"Anyways, where's dad?"

"Off to work. Now let's hurry before the soup goes cold!"

The both of them had fun talking as they're eating, not realizing they had finished their meals. After washing the dishes, Oliver sits down in the couch until he notices a strange looking letter on the coffee table. It's a black envelope, laced with silver lining and a rose gold stamp with a motif of a phoenix embedded, sealing the envelope.

"Mum, what is this?"

"Oh, it's a letter for you. You can open it."

Oliver opened it, pulling out a piece of thick paper with fancy handlettering. He read it quickly.

* * *

"Dear Oliver Carter.

You have peaked our curiosity, as you are pretty extraordinary for a human your age. As our curiosity starts to take over us, we decided to give in to our curiosity. It is our pleasure to say that you have been accepted to...

 **The academy of Hybrids and Wizardry, Zevron**."


	2. Chapter 2

[A week later.]

* * *

It is the day. The day where he will face his challenge, the first day of academy. Oliver sprung up from bed, directly checking the small clock on his bedside table.

** 5:21 AM **

School starts at 8, he thought, until he heard a shout from downstairs.

"Oli? Get ready now!"

"Mum? It's still 5 in the morning! School starts at-"

"That is for the others! You, on the other hand, has to be there at 6, sharp!"

Oliver realized, how could he forget? He immediately got ready, putting on a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a denim jacket to match and ran down the stairs, where he saw his mother, his bag and a strange man.

"Hello there, Oliver Carter. It's great to meet you in person." Said the strange man.

"Who are you-"

"It's Lucas Halls. The academy representative. He's going to bring you to Zevron." Oliver's mother cuts off.

"Now get your bags and come with me." Lucas said.

Oliver had no choice but to bid his mother goodbye, get his bags and go with Lucas. Oliver hold his hand and started to feel baffled, disjointed from reality until he felt a sharp pain on his legs. 

"What is happening?" he thought.

W̴͔͗ḥ̵̽a̵̛̦t̸̛̪ ̴͔̕ḯ̶̖s̶͕͒ ̶̩̿g̵͕͠ȏ̴͓î̵̦n̴̖̄g̵̭͝ ̵̱̃õ̴̧n̶͍̽?̵͜͠

P̷̰̀̓̔l̶͉̥͕͇̋̊e̵̝̎a̶̱̮͇̾̌̃̏ş̶̝̝͓̉́ẹ̵͇̓ ̶͔͈͚̗̊̾̽̇e̵͖̔͒n̵̗͓̮̰̏̍d̶̳̙̖̪̈ ̴͍̚ṯ̷̱̺͊̄ͅh̶̪̫͂̕ḯ̷̧̳͕s̵̥̯̜̾̽͜ ̴̦͖̤̇̏̒̚p̴̅͆̇̀ͅa̴̢̞̅̅̂̅ͅͅĭ̷͈͝n̷̰͚͔̠͛͂̿.̸̡̛̋͗

  
He closed his eyes. And the pain stopped.

He was hesitant to open his eyes at first, but when he did, a castle-like structure with a collegiate gothic style to set the atmosphere

"We're here." Lucas said.

The building was made with light cedar and mocha bricks with cathedral windows, dimmed by the sun rising on the horizon.

"The reason you need to come early is because you need a disguise. Some hybrids have a... history, with humans." Lucas continued.

"Disguise? How? I can pretend, but... i'm not sure about the physical traits."

"Well, i may have the trick for you."

Lucas pulled out a vial from his cloak, it's vibrant magenta liquid moving gently.

"A potion?" Oliver asked

"Yes, a potent one. It will last you one semester here, it should give you the traits of a wizard, probably the closest thing to human and the closest to no risk."

"Did you just say, risk?"

"Yes, a risk. A human once tried this potion, but for a different hybrid. But because the physical and mental traits of the creature and human is so different, he turned to a horrible dark creature. He was expelled to the void before he can do anymore damage."

"Well... did that do anything?"

"Of course, for a while. We realized the corruption wouldn't be held in the void forever and that it will break free someday, but it will take billions of years."

"I see..."

"Now stop babbling, drink it."

Oliver hesitated, but drank the potion anyways. He immediately felt burning on his skin, and a sharp pain on his right hand which lasted for a second, until it all stopped. 

"Good, now your blood should be able to withstand magic." Lucas said

Oliver the looked at his right hand, a crest was defined from his shoulder down to his hand.

"Now lets teach you some basic wizard spells. We need to be finished twenty minutes before acedemy starts." Lucas said while walking torwards the academy, Oliver following after.


End file.
